Run
Descripción *'Título:' Run & Run (일단 달려).120px|right *'Artista:' BIGSTAR *'Mini-Álbum:' Hang Out. *'Pista:' #3 *'Género: ' Dance/rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:'8-Agosto-2013. Vídeo center|400px Rae Hwan, Feeldog,Sung Hak, Jude, Ba Ram Romanización Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Oneul bam joheun nare dallyeo Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Wanjeonhi mak ga ildan dallyeo Uri omma appa jeonhwa han tong eobseo (oh my god) Geurae na oneul bam every body put your hands up Deultteun i bam nae simjangeun pump it up Ije dagachi keep going going run&run Naega itta saebyeoge jeonhwahalge Jaji malgo dasi nawa Ildan naega jigeum neomeogalge junbihaeyo Nol junbi dwaennayo Ppirippiri ppirippiri josa Biribiri darie himi pullyeoyo Useumman nawayo geunsim geokjeong modu nwabwayo Oneureun jeulgeoun toyoil geunyeoreul mannasseoyo Bunwigi joha han jan du jan deurikyeo Nun tteuni wollyoil eojjidoen geolkkayo Gieogi eobseo yeogin eodingayo Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Oneul bam joheun nare dallyeo Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Wanjeonhi mak ga ildan dallyeo Kkwak join nasa pureodwo Toyoil bamen akkimeobsi manggajyeo Oneul nan bad boy nae mome ben kkochyanggie Nabideuri naradeureo eongsineobsi kkoyeodeureo Naega itta saebyeoge jeonhwahalge Jaji malgo dasi nawa Ildan naega jigeum neomeogalge junbihaeyo Nol junbi dwaennayo Ppirippiri ppirippiri jota Biribiri darie himi pullyeoyo Useumman nawayo geunsim geokjeong modu nwabwayo Oneureun jeulgeoun toyoil geunyeoreul mannasseoyo Bunwigi joha han jan du jan deurikyeo Nun tteuni wollyoil eojjidoen geolkkayo Gieogi obseo yeogin eodingayo Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Oneul bam joheun nare dallyeo Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Wanjeonhi mak ga ildan dallyeo Rara lalalalala lala lalalalala lala lalalalala Joheun nare dallyeo Lala lalalalala lala Lalalalala lala lalalalala Dallyeo dallyeo oneul bam joheun nare dallyeo wanjeonhi mak ga ildan dallyeo Español Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Vallamos a una fiesta en una noche como esta Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Solo vamos por completo, vamos a una fiesta Hasta ahora no recibo ni una sola llamada de mis padres (oh mi dios) Si, esta noche todo el mundo las manos arriba En esta emocionante noche mi corazón bombea más Ahora todos juntos sigamos adelante, corran & corran. Te llamaré de nuevo después de la medianoche, No te vayas a dormir y sal después Iré en este momento, preparate ¿Estás lista para la fiesta? Bbiri bbiri, me siento bien Mis piernas se entumecen y pierden fuerza Sigo riendo, Deja de lado todas sus preocupaciones Hoy es un sábado divertido, hoy te conocí Las cosas van bien, bebo una copa y otra Después de abrir mis ojos, Hoy es lunes, ¿Qué pasó? No me acuerdo, ¿Dónde estoy? Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Vallamos a una fiesta en una noche como esta Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Solo vamos por completo, vamos a una fiesta Afloja el clavo firmemente atornillado, Vamos completamente locos en esta noche de sábado Hoy soy un chico malo, entra en mi cuerpo el aroma de flores, Y las mariposas vienen a mí, Locamente se mezclan entre sí Te llamaré de nuevo después de la medianoche, No te vayas a dormir y sal después Iré en este momento, preparate ¿Estás lista para la fiesta? Bbiri bbiri, me siento bien Mis piernas se entumecen y pierden fuerza Sigo riendo, Deja de lado todas sus preocupaciones Hoy es un sábado divertido, hoy te conocí Las cosas van bien, bebo una copa y otra Después de abrir mis ojos, Hoy es lunes, ¿Qué pasó? No me acuerdo, ¿Dónde estoy? Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Vallamos a una fiesta en una noche como esta Chika Chika boom boom Chika Chika boom Chika Chika boom boom Solo vamos por completo, vamos a una fiesta Rara lalalalala lala lalalalala lala lalalalala Vamos de fiesta en este buen día Lala lalalalala lala Lalalalala lala lalalalala Vamos, Vamos Vallamos a una fiesta en una noche como esta Solo vamos por completo, vamos a una fiesta Hangul 치카치카 붐붐 치카치카 붐 치카치카 붐붐 오늘 밤 좋은 날에 달려 치카치카 붐붐 치카치카 붐 치카치카 붐붐 완전히 막 가 일단 달려 우리 엄마 아빠 전화 한 통 없어 (oh my god) 그래 나 오늘 밤 every body put your hands up 들뜬 이 밤 내 심장은 pump it up 이제 다 같이 keep going going run&run 내가 이따 새벽에 전화할게 자지 말고 다시 나와 일단 내가 지금 넘어갈게 준비해요 놀 준비 됐나요 삐리삐리 삐리삐리 좋다 비리비리 다리에 힘이 풀려요 웃음만 나와요 근심 걱정 모두 놔봐요 오늘은 즐거운 토요일 그녀를 만났어요 분위기 좋아 한 잔 두 잔 들이켜 눈 뜨니 월요일 어찌 된 걸까요 기억이 없어 여긴 어딘가요 치카치카 붐붐 치카치카 붐 치카치카 붐붐 오늘 밤 좋은 날에 달려 치카치카 붐붐 치카치카 붐 치카치카 붐붐 완전히 막 가 일단 달려 꽉 조인 나사 풀어둬 토요일 밤엔 아낌없이 망가져 오늘 난 bad boy 내 몸에 밴 꽃향기에 나비들이 날아들어 정신없이 꼬여 들어 내가 이따 새벽에 전화할게 자지 말고 다시 나와 일단 내가 지금 넘어갈게 준비해요 놀 준비 됐나요 삐리삐리 삐리삐리 좋다 비리비리 다리에 힘이 풀려요 웃음만 나와요 근심 걱정 모두 놔봐요 오늘은 즐거운 토요일 그녀를 만났어요 분위기 좋아 한 잔 두 잔 들이켜 눈 뜨니 월요일 어찌 된 걸까요 기억이 없어 여긴 어딘가요 치카치카 붐붐 치카치카 붐 치카치카 붐붐 오늘 밤 좋은 날에 달려 치카치카 붐붐 치카치카 붐 치카치카 붐붐 완전히 막 가 일단 달려 라라 라랄라라라 라라 라랄라라라 라라 라랄라라라 좋은 날에 달려 라라 라랄라라라 라라 라랄라라라 라라 라랄라라라 달려 달려 오늘 밤 좋은 날에 달려 완전히 막 가 일단 달려 Datos Categoría:BIGSTAR